fourplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Castillo
' Justin Jenajio Telles Castillo' (known in the origin as Jj) (b. July 12th, 1997) is a Colombian teenager that attends Evanscene High School as an 11th grader (Junior), and is captain of the Evanscene Bulls, once again. He is bestfriends with Jay Santura, Sean Hunter, and Gary Espinaj. He is also close friends with Calvin Baliadas and Nina Santiago. Friends with many other people in 11th, and 12th grade, he has been rather popular since his elementary years. He had an on and off relationship with his brother's girlfriend's ferternal twin sister, Jenny Gomez, for 6 years. During the 2010-2011 school year, he was expelled from Evanscene Middle School for being involved with Harrison Black's suicide. When he began attending Evanscene High, he was put on a conduct sheet because of his expulsion from Evanscene Middle. But later on in the school year, he stopped Parker Chelles from killing anyone when he brought a gun to school. When this was found out by Principal Santiago, he removed Justin's name from the conduct sheet list. Character History Season 6 In Born To Be A Winner, him and Sean showed up to their first period class, with Red Bull bottles in their hands. They were both laughing hysterically, and Gary and Erwin gasped. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 In Until The End, Alyssa had discovered they had to pay for his promotion, and they paid $20. During the ceremony, Jay shouted something inappropriate when Ashley walked across the stage, graduating, and he blamed it on Justin. Justin was kicked out, and they lost the $20. His dad showed up and they went to the library to talk, and outside, he screamed extremely loudly at Justin, and punched him in the face, knocking him over. Justin ran away from him, and while he got back to the front of his house, Xavier was still on the road, and a car ran over him, and kept on driving. He had died, and his old bestfriend Elian Chelles paid for the funeral, but him and Elijah decided not to go. Season 10 In Started From The Bottom (2), Chris came up to the popular guys with a gun and told him and Elijah to get out of there before he starts shooting. They told everyone in their classes that there was a guy with a gun in the school. The whole school was evacuated and they were picked up by their mom. Their mom had never been so happy to see them. Later that night, Alyssa mentioned that she's debating over if she should take them out of that school or not. Justin was astonished, because Alyssa has always loved that school, but Alyssa told them that now it was different because she always thought nothing bad like this could ever happen in Evanscene. After Alyssa came back from a family assembly the next night, she had changed her mind because she realized it wasn't the schools fault. The next couple days, half of his friends were gone. He had heard rumors about Daxton and Jay getting killed, or just shot. In Crimewave, He went to the hospital, into Jay's room, and saw Daxton walk out angrily. Jay had his eye closed with tears running down his face. Jay uttered "I'm sorry." Which was the only clear words he said the whole time. He found out that Jay was shot multiple times and that he might not make it. They said their goodbyes, and said their last secrets, and hugged one last time, and Justin left the room. The next day, he was informed that Jay had passed away, and the news spread throughout the school. Many people were devastated, and him and Mr. Santiago had to inform Ariana. They went to the funeral, and Lance showed up. Justin was incredibly shocked, because Lance was crying. Everyone walked out after the funeral, but Justin stayed in front of the coffin, staring at it, and crying. He imagined a montage of all the memories they had, and he walked out. In Abandon Ship, His storyline is paused, and likely to have ended, when him, Elijah, Gary, Sebastian, Sean, and Tyler won a trip to Tokyo, Japan, but passed out before the ship sunk. Being the last survivers, they all escape the ship, but he isn't seen surfacing. He is likely to have either drowned, attacked, or surfaced unseen. Memorable Quotes *(First Line): "SOULJA BOY HOP IN THAT H- Hello sir." (as walking into homeroom) Trivia *He is one of 8 students on a conduct sheet. **Gary Espinaj (for throwing a beer bottle at Yanexiz) **Jay Santura (for getting suspended too many times) **Danny Mejia (for stealing Jay's watch) **Tyler Chavex (for selling and smoking hookah pens) **Anabel Vivas (for having sex in the bathroom) **Nina Santiago (for cursing out Mr. Nelson) **Karina Nunez (for bad grades and multiple referrals) *He suffers from a mental disorder, along with... **Elijah Castillo (Who also suffers from ADHD) **Gary Espinaj (Who also suffers from ADHD) **Harrison Black (Who also suffered from Bipolar Disorder) *Him and his twin are the only characters who have shown any hatred of the New York Knicks. *Him and his family are the only Italian-Colombian combination in the entire series.